


Have mercy on me

by AsterinXXX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, M/M, Steve is an Asshole, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not really
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Zlomené srdce nemohla být jen metafora, přemítal Tony později. Kdyby byla, tak by si tu bolest, kterou v tu chvíli cítil, musel jen představovat. A tak hroznou bolest by si představit určitě nedokázal.Vydání první povídky: 05.03.2021Den vydávání: PátekPočet kapitol: UvidímePočet slov: Bůh ví
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásný den, přátelé.  
> Jak se máte? Doufám, že skvěle!  
> Je pátek, což pro vás bude na dalších minimálně deset týdnů další den, kdy si budete moct užít něco z mé tvorby. Doufám, že si čtení užijete a musím vás varovat, tohle bude docela dlouho bolet. Jsem připravená na váš vztek a budete-li mít něco na srdci, moc dobře víte, že komentáře miluju a snažím se odpovídat na každý z nich.  
> Teď už se ale pojďme pustit do čtení. 

Tony na sebe měl aktuálně neuvěřitelný vztek.

Nenáviděl se.

Nenáviděl, že zareagoval bez zaváhání ve chvíli, kdy přijal hovor a vyslechl si Buckyho. Nenáviděl se za to, jak naskočil do auta uprostřed práce. Okamžitě všeho nechal a jel do nemocnice a to jen proto, že mu Bucky řekl, že je na tom Steve zle.

Proč by ho to mělo zajímat? Nemělo by ho to zajímat!

Měl mu říct _“Jasně, díky za zavolání, ale já už s tím chlapem nemám nic společného. Měj se hezky a až se zase rozhodneš na čtvrt roku zmizet, dej někomu vědět!”_

Steve z jeho života odešel a Tonymu by už na něm nemělo záležet ani trochu. Nezáleželo mu na něm! Celou tu dobu na něj nemyslel, přenesl se přes to a byl připravený žít dál.

Problém byl ten, že lhal sám sobě. A moc dobře to věděl.

Třesoucí se rukou si přejel po obličeji a sešlápl plyn až na podlahu. Srdce mu v hrudi tlouklo jako splašené a pokoušel se o něj hysterický smích. Nebo pláč. Nebo obojí najednou. Strach se mu rozlézal tělem jako jed a nořil do něj svoje zuby.

“Nevím jestli- Je na tom zle, Tony. Nevím, jestli se z toho dostane,” slyšel stále dokola a dokola Buckyho tichý, unavený hlas. Zněl rezignovaně, jako kdyby už přijal možnost, že to Steve nezvládne. Tony to nebyl schopný přijmout ani trochu. Přijít o Stevovu neustálou přítomnost ve svém životě byla jedna věc, ale žít ve světě, kde on nebyl? To nedokáže.

“Opovaž se umřít,” zavrčel si pro sebe a předjel několik aut najednou. Provoz byl hustý, lidé se vraceli z práce a nebýt Jarvise, už dávno by stál v koloně. “Opovaž se umřít, hajzle. Tohle mi neuděláš.”

Modlil se. Už po několikáté se obracel k bohu, ve kterého nevěřil, jen aby ho požádal, aby si Steva nebral. Ještě ne, prosím, ještě ne. Tenhle muž je můj a já ti nedovolím se ho dotknout!

Zaparkoval a vběhl do nemocnice. Cítil pocit déjà vu, vzpomněl si na den, kdy se sem hnal úplně stejně, když tady Steve ležel po útoku Amandy. Ale tehdy se Steve probouzel a lepšil se. Dnes to bylo naopak.

Summers ho odchytil na chodbě. Neřekl vůbec nic, jen mu věnoval zachmuřený pohled a odvedl ho k pokoji. Tony nevnímal tiché bzučení nemocnice, neslyšel ozvěnu vlastních kroků. V uších mu hučelo, srdce mu tlouklo stále rychleji a rychleji a dlaně se mu potily.

Nechoď někam, kam tě nemůžu následovat, Steve. Prosím tě o to.

Jako první uviděl Buckyho. Seděl na židli na chodbě a sám vypadal, že je na pokraji smrti. Nebo alespoň absolutního vyčerpání. Snad každý viditelný kus kůže měl v obvazech nebo zalepený velkými čtvercovými náplastmi. Seděl s tváří v dlaních a hrbil se jako člověk, na kterého padala tíha celého světa. Když vzhlédl, Tony se kousl zevnitř do tváře. Pod očima měl temné kruhy, tváře propadlé a bílé, téměř průhledné.

Pomalu se zastavil a prohlédl si ho ještě jednou. Jeho neklid jen narostl a cítil, jak se mu v krku tvoří knedlík. Nic nechápal.

Jako první promluvil Summers svým profesionálním hlasem hlavního lékaře. Nepodíval se přitom ani jednomu do tváře, raději klopil oči k deskám a listoval papíry. “Nemám dobré zprávy, Starku.”

“Stark-Rogers,” opravil ho okamžitě. Byl Stark-Rogers a to, že se v posledních měsících pohádal s každým, kdo se odvážil ho tak nazvat, bylo aktuálně zapomenuto.

“Omlouvám se. Steve, on… je na tom zle.”

Tony měl dojem, že se udusí. Steve na tom nebýval zle. Ano, uměl se dostat do pořádných sraček, ale poté si Tony vždycky vyslechl větu jako _“Je na tom zle, ale sérum už nakoplo jeho uzdravování! Bude v pořádku!”_

Teď na tom byl jenom zle. A když už je na tom zle i supervoják…

Nikdo ho nezastavil, když vykročil k pokoji a podíval se skrz velké okno ve zdi. Srdce mu pokleslo a s obtížemi se nadechl. Neodvážil se pohnout, jen s doširoka otevřenýma očima sledovat muže na posteli.

Byl to Steve. Samozřejmě, že to byl Steve, ale nebyl si podobný. Nebo ho pod záplavou obvazů Tony sotva poznal. Museli ho intubovat, v ústech měl trubici, která mu pomáhala dýchat. Hlavu měl obvázanou a do jeho těla vedlo nespočet hadiček a drátů, přístroje pípaly a Tony měl pocit, že se pozvrací.

“Má otok na mozku, který nechce klesnout,” slyšel Summerse. Konečně odtrhl pohled od Steva. Chtěl jít dovnitř, ale nemohl, teď ne.

“Dostane se z toho?”

Ticho, které následovalo, bylo ohlušující. Bucky znovu schoval tvář do dlaní a Tony pevně objal sám sebe pažemi. Summers si odkašlal.

“Třikrát se nám zastavil,” pokračoval a dával si pozor na to, aby zněl jako doktor, ne jako přítel. “Museli jsme ho už několikrát operovat, má zlomenou snad každou kost v těle, rozsáhlé vnitřní krvácení a kvůli tomu otoku jsme mu museli nechat otevřenou lebku, aby měl mozek místo… Pokud zvládne následujících 48 hodin, má šanci.”

Tony přikývl, ale cítil, jak se o něj pokouší panika. A vztek. A absolutní otupělost zároveň.

“Dostal jsem ho sem, jak nejrychleji jsem mohl,” ozval se Bucky polohlasem a Summers se na něj otočil se zlostí v očích.

“Měl jsi ho vzít do nejbližší nemocnice, ne s ním letět přes půl světa! Přiletěl bych nebo by ho převezli jakmile by byl stabilní!”

“Seš jediný, kdo alespoň něco málo ví o supervojácích,” štěkl Bucky zpátky a vstal.

“Stabilizovat by ho dokázal kterýkoliv doktor! Tím, že jsi letěl sem-”

“Stačí,” umlčel je Tony a otočil se na Buckyho. Měl neskutečnou chuť ho praštit a téměř to i udělal, kdyby ho Summers nechytil za rameno a neupřel na něj varovný pohled. Očividně nechtěl ošetřovat dalšího z nich.

“Ty mi teď vysvětlíš, co jste kurva poslední tři měsíce dělali.”

Bucky otevřel ústa, hned je zase zavřel a přikývl. Summers, kterému se nelíbila představa, že na sebe řvou na chodbě nemocnice, je odvedl na jeden z lékařských pokojů a nechal je o samotě. Tony toužil po skleničce nebo nejlépe po celé láhvi a proklínal sám sebe, že už několik let abstinoval.

Začal přecházet tam a zase zpátky po pokoji, zatímco se Bucky pomalu a s bolestivým syčením posadil.

“Než začnu, musíš vědět jednu věc. Steve od vás odešel jen proto, aby tebe a Harleyho ochránil.”

Tony se zastavil tváři otočenou k oknu a celý ztuhl. Vzpomínky na tu noc byly až moc čerstvé.

\---

_To ticho bylo neúnosné, ale na druhou stranu za něj byl Tony vděčný. Lepší než slova podobný těm, která si před chvíli vyslechl._

_Nechtěl jim věřit, nechtěl, ale někde uvnitř moc dobře věděl, že byla pravdivá. Navíc, kdy mu Steve lhal? Téměř nikdy. Zaprvé to neuměl a zadruhé lži nesnášel, věřil na krutou upřímnost. A tak se k ní uchýlil i tentokrát._

_Tony vstal z křesla a přešel do kuchyně, aby se něčeho napil. Jak dlouho už mluvili? Hodinu, dvě? Celé odpoledne? Nevěděl, nestaral se. Bylo to triviální. Díval se oknem ven na jezero a měl chuť zmizet. Vypařit se, odejít z tohohle momentu a pak se vrátit a tvářit se, že se nic z toho nestalo._

_Problém byl, že stalo._

_Steve ho měl dost. A chtěl odejít. Seděli v domě, který spolu postavili a za chvíli se měl vrátit chlapec, kterého spolu přijali za svého. A Steve se to chystal všechno zahodit téměř bez mrknutí oka._

_Neotočil se na něj. Cítil, jak se mu jeho ledový pohled zapichoval do zad, ale nebyl dost silný na to čelit mu._

_“Prostě jen tak?” slyšel Tony sám sebe, hlas se mu třásl. “Nechceš tomu dát šanci? Pracovat na tom? Sakra, vždyť- Vždyť jsi mi vždycky říkal, že se dá všechno vyřešit…”_

_Znovu ticho, ještě nepříjemnější než předtím. Tony ztěžka polykal přes knedlík v krku a snažil se seškrábat ty poslední zbytky odvahy, které v sobě měl. Nehodlal to jen tak vzdát._

_Steveův hlas byl stejně ledový jako jeho pohled, ale podivně klidný a smířený._

_“Já už s tebou nechci být, Tony.”_

_Zlomené srdce nemohla být jen metafora, přemítal Tony později. Kdyby byla, tak by si tu bolest, kterou v tu chvíli cítil, musel jen představovat. A tak hroznou bolest by si představit určitě nedokázal._


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napadlo vás někdy, jak by to bylo jednoduché se prostě sebrat, skočit do svého oblíbeného filmu nebo knihy a žít tam? No dobře, asi by to nebylo jednoduché a bylo by to jen utíkání před tím, co máte doma, ale hej, bylo by to supr, ne?  
> Jinak řečeno, přeji krásný den! A hned vás pustím číst dál, protože by bylo velice neslušné vás zdržovat. Užijte si to!

“Ne,” zarazil ho Tony okamžitě a otočil se na něj od okna, Bucky nechápavě vzhlédl, “tohle slyšet nechci. Jestli mi má na tohle téma Steve co říct, bude to muset udělat sám, až se probudí. Nehodlám sedět a nechat tě do mě vrtat a omlouvat ho.”

“Ale-”

“Ne, Barnesi! Prostě ne. Chci slyšet, co se stalo. Hlášení o misi, nic víc, nic míň. City z toho vynech.”

Bucky stáhl rty do úzké linky a tvář mu zbrodily vrásky, nicméně nehádal se. Pouze přikývl.

“Děkuji. Začni od začátku.”

Přešel k jedné z židlí a obkročmo se na ni posadil, aby se rukama mohl opřít o zadní opěrku. Nepopíral, že chtěl vědět, jaký _moc dobrý_ důvod Steve měl, ale trval na tom, že to chce slyšet od něj. Ne od nikoho jiného.

Bucky se podrbal na strništi a dalších pár vteřin si urovnával myšlenky, než spustil: “Pamatuješ si, jak mě spolu s Natashou, Clintem a Samem poslali na začátku ledna na misi na Sibiř?”

Tony přikývl.

“Hydra tam mívala jednu ze základen. Když bylo po všem, šel jsem se tam podívat, jen abych se ujistil, že to za ty roky nikdo nenašel.”

“Vzpomínám si, jak si Nat stěžovala, že ses na pár hodin úplně vypařil,” řekl Tony, když mu vzpomínky začaly vyplouvat na povrch. Tentokrát přikývl Bucky. “A co? Někdo se tam dostal?”

“Bohužel.”

Následovalo ticho. Tony netrpělivě poťukával nohou a pozoroval Buckyho vnitřní rozpor míhající se mu za očima. Znovu se podrbal na bradě.

“Když mě tehdy poslali eliminovat tvoje rodiče, bylo to protože se tvému otci podařilo vytvořit další dávky séra. Hydra to pak využila k výrobě dalších supervojáků. Elitně vycvičení agenti, kteří mluví několika jazyky a už tehdy byli jako chodící zbraně. Silní, nebezpeční. Hydra chtěla více Winter Soldiers. Vyrobili jich osm. Ale ani jeden z nich se nepovedl tak, jak chtěli. Nenechali se ovládat, byli agresivní, mnozí z nich vypadali, že přišli o veškeré emoce. Byli jako zvířata, kterým jde jen o to prolít co nejvíce krve. Takže je Hydra nakonec zmrazila.”

Tony na něj zaraženě hleděl a sám si vyvodil několik faktů. “A nechali je v kryospánku na té základně na Sibiři.”

Bucky přikývl.

“A tys je tam nenašel.”

Bucky opět přikývl. Tony tiše zaklel, pevně se chytil opěradla a zaklonil se. Moc dobře věděl kolik škody dokáže napáchat jeden naprogramovaný supervoják. Ale osm a ještě k tomu utržených z řetězu? Cítil, jak mu po zádech stekla studená kapka potu.

“Řekl jsem o tom Stevovi. Myslel jsem, že z toho uděláme misi pro Avengers, ale on naléhal, abych o tom nikomu jinému neříkal a počkal. Tak jsem ho poslechl. O pár týdnů později za mnou přišel s tím, že je musíme najít, ale nesmíme do toho zatáhnout nikoho jiného. Nelíbilo se mi to, Tony, opravdu, ale- Steve se bál o ostatní, nechtěl je do toho zatáhnout. Takže jsme se je vydali hledat na vlastní pěst.

První dva měsíce jsme se je snažili vystopovat a podařilo se nám dvou zbavit, ale potom nás dostali. A my zjistili, že se někomu přece jen podařilo je naprogramovat tak, jako to udělali mě.

Hydra je pořád tam venku, Tony. Vám se sice podařilo zničit její hlavouny, kteří se usídlili v SHIELDu, ale furt žije plno jejich potomků a řekněme, že někteří jsou konáním svých dědečků posedlí. Igor Kozlov byl jedním z nich. Řekl nám, že jeho děda byl kdysi jeden z výše postavených členů Hydry, který pomáhal Zolovi. Zanechal po sobě spoustu spisů a Kozlovovi se díky nim podařilo upravit ten-” na okamžik se zarazil a zhluboka se nadechl. Ztěžka polkl a zápasil se slovy a Tonymu ho bylo až trochu líto. Ale nic neřekl, jen mu dal čas.

“Ten stroj, kterým mi mazali paměť. Ani nevím, jestli tomu nějak říkali. No, to je jedno,” mávl nad tím rukou. “Kozlov ho upravil a vylepšil i tu proceduru, kterou mě programovali. Neptej se mě jak, Tony, sám tomu nerozumím. Ať už udělal cokoliv, podařilo se mu si podrobit všechny vojáky dost natolik, aby ho poslouchali.”

“Říkal jsi, že vás dostali. Jak?”

“Vletěli jsme jim do pasti,” přiznal Bucky okamžitě a přivřel oči. “Museli vědět, že jsem na té základně byl. A když jsme jim pak začali šlapat na paty, byli o tři kroky před námi. Kozlov na nás čekal. Nevím jaké měl přesně plány do budoucna, ale ať už to bylo cokoliv, nechtěl s tím začít, dokud si nerozšířil sbírku.”

Význam těch slov Tonymu došel až bolestně pomalu, možná protože tomu nechtěl věřit. “Snažíš se mi říct-” nedokázal tu větu dokončit, ale ani nemusel. Buckyho přikývnutí mu opět potvrdilo krutou zkutečnost.

“Očividně se jim to nepovedlo, ne? Chci říct, oba jste tady…”

Bucky byl zticha. Pozoroval své propletené prsty, jež mu spočívaly v klíně a to ticho Tonyho znervozňovalo stále víc a víc.

“Bucky?”

“Nefunguje to tak, že ten stroj spustíš jednou a okamžitě tě to celého vymaže a jsi jako čistý list papíru. Do několika minut se ti zase všechno vrátí. A tak to musíš pouštět znovu a znovu a znovu. Normálnímu člověku by to uškvařilo mozek, ale supervoják se léčí rychle.”

“Jak jsi na tom?”

“Ke mně se sotva dostali,” odpověděl a konečně vzhlédl. Výraz, který měl v očích, bude Tonyho strašit snad až po zbytek života. “Já už tím prošel a Kozlov si z toho vyvodil, že se mnou bude míň práce. Tak začal se Stevem.”

Tonymu se zhoupnul žaludek a polil ho studený pot. Jednou, a už to bylo hrozně dávno, jim Bucky říkal, jaký to je pocit, sedět tam a kromě ohromné bolesti cítit, jak vás opouští vše, co jste kdy věděli a znali. Byla to další věc, o které Tony věděl, že si ji bude pamatovat až do konce svých dní. Tehdy pociťoval vztek vůči všem, kteří se na takovém mučení kdy podíleli. Rumlow a Alexander Pierce a další, kterým by rád zakroutil krkem, kdyby už dávno nebyli mrtví nebo nehnili ve vězení.

Ale teď, když věděl, že si tím prošel Steve? Nejprve se dostavil strach. Absolutní děs, který mu koloval tělem a zužoval mu dýchací cesty. Hněv na sebe ale nenechal dlouho čekat. A starost. A obavy. Byl tam uvnitř opravdu pořád Steve?

“Neulehčil jim to. Stačil mu jediný pohled na tohle a byl okamžitě zpátky.” S těmi slovy si stáhl z krku svoje psí známky a sundal z jejich řetízku Steveův snubní prsten. Podal ho Tonymu. “Nakonec mi ho dal, bál se, že by mu ho vzali.”

Tony sevřel ten kus kovu v dlani a bezmyšlenkovitě se palcem levé ruky dotkl vlastního. Každý den ho sundával a přemlouval sám sebe, že ho už nosit nebude. A stejně si ho ráno zase natáhl na prst. Připadal si bez něj nahý a zatím nebyl připravený se ho vzdát. Zatím ne.

“Nakonec se nám podařilo utéct, ale nešlo to bez boje. To, co se stalo Stevovi, je moje vina.”

“Bucky-”

“Ne, vážně. Nedával jsem pozor. Drželi nás ve skladišti a nad námi byla plošina. Prorazil jsem pěstí dva z nosných sloupů. Sesypalo se to na Steva a na tři z nich.”

Bucky pevně zavřel oči a prsty jeho levé ruky se pevně stočily do pěsti. Dopřál si několik hlubokých nádechů, ale pokračoval dál, byť byl jeho hlas slabší a zlomenější.

“Dostal jsem ho odtamtud jak nejrychleji jsem mohl, ale byl na tom fakt špatně. Slabý po tolika týdnech mučení a ti tři, co se na něj vrhli, mu taky dali zabrat.”

Konečně se rozhostilo ticho, vyprávění bylo u konce. Tony se zadíval na prsten ve své dlani a nakonec ho schoval do kapsy. Odsunul veškeré myšlenky týkající se Steva, všechny starosti, všechno, co by ho teď mohlo rozptýlit, do pozadí.

“Dostali jste je všechny?”

“Nevím. Doufám, že ano. Neohlížel jsem se, naložil jsem Steva do jetu a letěl sem.”

“Dobře. Poslouchej mě, teď mi řekneš, kde vás drželi a já tam pošlu Natashu a ostatní. Musejí se ujistit, že si pro vás už nikdo nepřijde. Kozlov to přežil?”

“Ten chcípl jako první,” zavrčel Bucky a narovnal se v zádech.

Tony se dal do práce. Nejprve zavolal Pepper a požádal ji, aby vyzvedla Harleyho ze školy, než informoval Avengers a vydal se spolu s nimi do Ruska. Chtěl zůstat u Steva, ale potřeboval se na vlastní oči ujistit, že je po všem. A potřeboval se zaměstnat. Sesypat se může později.

\---

_Já už s tebou nechci být, Tony._

_Já už s tebou nechci být, Tony._

_Já už s tebou nechci být, Tony…_

_Když se nad tím Tony později zamýšlel, nejvíce na tom bolelo to, že to čekal. Moc dobře věděl, že na něj jeho žili šťastně až navěky nečekalo a nikdy si to nepřestal připomínat. Nebyla to aktivní myšlenka, neměl ji na talíři každý den. Ale byla tam, někde v koutu jeho mysli, jako pavučina v rohu, kterou neviděl, dokud na ni nezasvítilo světlo._

_Čekal, že se to jednou stane, ale nečekal, že to přijde teď. Vždy si myslel, že to s ním Steve skončí někdy během jejich nahnutých období, kdy na sebe vrčeli jako dva vzteklí psi a nemohli se ani cítit. Vyhýbali se jeden druhému a když nedej bože byli v jedné místnosti, dokázali jeden druhého vytočit jediným pohledem. A přestalo to až ve chvíli, kdy oba spolkli vlastní hrdost, posadili se a promluvili si. Někdy to trvalo jen hodiny, jindy dny a někdy i týdny. Kdyby během takového období Steve najednou všechno ukončil, asi by to bolelo méně, protože by to Tony očekával. Všiml by si té pitomé pavučiny._

_Já už s tebou nechci být, Tony._

_Měli se hezky. Dostavěli dům, Harley si k nim našel cestu a svět byl po dlouhé době klidný. A jejich svět, jejich malý svět, jen vzkvétal._

_No, očividně ne. Možná to tak viděl jen Tony, přes ty růžové brýle, které občas nosil._

_Já už s tebou nechci být, Tony._

_Jestli si předtím myslel, že měl zlomené srdce, teď ho musel mít rozdrcené na prach. Zhluboka se nadechl, opřel se rukama o dřez a alespoň navenek se vzpamatoval. Neudělá mu tu radost a neukáže mu, jak hluboce ho zasáhl._

_Konečně se otočil a podíval se do těch ledových modrých očí. Snažil se nemyslet na to, jak se rozzářily kdykoliv se na něj podíval. To už bylo minulostí._

_“Jsi si jistý?” zeptal se. Hlas měl tichý, klidný, bez emocí. Žil v přetvářkách dost dlouho na to, aby věděl, jak nedat nic najevo. Steve přikývl. “Tak vypadni.”_

_Okamžik se zdálo, že Steve váhá a Tony by si nejraději nafackoval za tu pitomou naději, která v něm vzplála. Ještě pak Steve vstal, přehodil si přes rameno tašku plnou svých věcí a bez dalšího pohledu se vydal ke dveřím. Lesley mu byla v patách, ale ona se ve dveřích zastavila a se zakňučením se na Tonyho podívala, než se znovu poslušně rozběhla za svým pánem._

_Až když světla Stevova SUV zmizela v dáli, se Tony svezl k podlaze a hlavou se udeřil o skříňku za sebou. Nebrečel. Nekřičel. Pravděpodobně by měl, ale v tu chvíli byl jen zraněný, unavený a prázdný. Vztek ho zaplavil jen na chvíli, kdy si sundal snubní prsten a mrštil jím do prostoru. Odrazil se od zdi a zakutálel se pod myčku, odkud se na něj posměšně koukal. Tony mu pohled oplácel. Co řekne Harleymu?_

_Bože můj…_

_“Zbabělče,” zavrčel skrz zaťaté zuby a rukama si vjel do vlasů. “Zasraný zbabělče. Neměls dost koule na to, říct to tomu klukovi sám? Co mu mám teď říct já?”_

_Odpovědi se nedočkal, dům byl prázdný. Byl sám. Zničený a odhalený až na dřeň. A sám._

Btw. tenhle obrázek mě podivně dojal a rozbrečel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mám dojem, že ve filmu bylo těch vojáků méně, ale já jsem trochu šílenec do sudých a kulatých čísel a mít na světe 10 supervojáků? Yes, please. (pokud by se mě nesnažili zabít, samozřejmě)
> 
> \- Jak vlastně funguje ten stroj na vymazávání mysli jsem nikde nenašla. Ani Marvel nemá tuhle věc propracovanou, takže jsem tady zápasila čistě se svou představivostí (a nebudu vám lhát, vymyslela jsem to tak, aby při tom Stevie co nejvíc trpěl. Jsem potvora, nepopírám). Pokud ale máte vlastní teorie, jen směle do toho a napište mi! Ráda se na to podívám i z jiného úhlu pohledu.
> 
> \- Děkuji za všechny komentáře a hlasování jak u tohohle příběhu tak u jiných! Vážím si vaší podpory a upřímně, měli bystě mě vidět, jak každou středu a pátek vypadám. Kontroluju mobil každých deset vteřin a pak nadšeně poskakuju, když se objeví první komentáře. Myslím, že moje mamka už hledá nějaké hezké místo s vypolstrovanou místností a slušivou košilkou :D
> 
> \- Každopádně, když už jsem to téma nakousla. Do kterého světa byste nejraději utekli, kdybyste mohli? Nemusíte vybírat jeden, klidně mi napište celý seznam! U mě by to asi byl buď Harry Potter nebo Zaklínač. Ale jen pod podmínkou, že bych byla v Zaklínači absolutní badass (with a good ass) ženská, ze které by měl každý respekt. 
> 
> \- A poslední věc, před pár dny jsem se znovu pustila do četby ADSSNT (protože jsem nafoukaný egoista) a musím říct, že to nakonec vyšlo docela hezky. Pomalu už promýšlím druhý díl a jakmile seberu dostatek odvahy, zkusím se do toho pustit. Ale datum vám dávat nebudu, nerada bych vás zklamala.
> 
> Mějte se krásně! 

**Author's Note:**

> Název byl inspirován citátem z filmu Zmizení Eleanor Rigbyové
> 
> "There's only one heart in this body. Have mercy on me."
> 
> (Pro mé angličtinu neovládající čtenáře: "V tomhle těle je jen jedno srdce. Měj se mnou slitování.")


End file.
